warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Guarded
Guarded Dedication To ALL the awesome people who made their characters to help this! I'm so happy I got so many, alleginaces coming soon! Enjoy :3 <3 Prologue Stormstar stood up, along with his deputy, Silverface and other Clan leaders. Miststar of RiverClan, Finchstar of WindClan and Twigstar of ShadowClan, along with their deputies. The eight cats looked down on ground tail-length beneath them. Tribes will come soon. Suddenly, first shapes appeared. Of course, there were no leaders, or healers, with the Tribe cats. Only chosen fighters. One for each of the Tribes. Poolteller, Stoneteller and Breezeteller caused this. And now they were going to pay. Stormstar recognized gray fur of a Tribe head guard. He switftly padded forward, with more cats behind him, followed by two more head guards. They sat down and gazed at the Clan cats. "Clans can give up now and leave forever. Otherwise they will be destroyed." The last few words were more of a growl. Stormstar flexed his claws. "Clans will never give up!" he yowled. Miststar gave approving nod and narrowed her eyes. "Tribes should give up! They stand no chance against us!" snarled Twigstar, lashing his tail angrily. The gray tom's eyes narrowed. "Fine. But your precious Clan blood will be spilled," he growled. "Is that a threat?" called Miststar. Her blue eyes blazed with anger. Her brother was killed in the last battle and she was ready to avenge his death. The gray tom narrowed his eyes. "I would never dare to threaten such a fools," he hissed sarcastically. "Enough of this! Tribe, when I tell you, attack! We will take back what's ours!" Stormstar unsheathed his claws. "You want battle, you have it! Tribes are officially in war with Clans!" "Tribe, attack!" Chapter 1 Leaf gazed at every one of her fellow guards with narrowed eyes. "There are more prisoners on the way. We have to be extremely careful. You know how rebellious they can be when they first arrive." It was true. Every Clan cat that was ever brought to them was rebellious at first, but as days passed, they eventually gave up and embraced that they cannot escape. Dawn's ginger tail shot up. Leaf nodded. "Yes, Dawn?" "I heard that they have kit-mother - or whatever they call it - with them this time." It was more of a question. Leaf nodded. "Yes, that's right. She is expecting, which means that right after the kits are born, we can take them to Tribe of Tall Trees." While in Tribe of Rushing Water were all fighters - meaning that things were often overcrowded -, in Tribe of Scaling Wind were prey-hunters and in Tribe of Tall Trees were all elders, kits and kit-mothers. When Clan kit-mother was brought to them with kits, the kits remained as prisoners. But if the kits were born in the Tribe, they became Tribe cats. That will be case of these kits. Dawn nodded. Leaf looked at her guards. "Any other questions?" Ever since she saved a kit-mother from an eagle, she was honored by everyone is the Tribe. Her task was to keep an eye on other guards. Simply, she was head guard. This time it was Stroke who had question. "Yes Stroke?" "What if a cat tries to escape?" he asked. He was fairly new, so Leaf tollerated his lack of information. "Kill it," she meowed icily. Another new tom, Night, also had a question. "Even if it's a kit-mother?" Leaf bristled. "What kind of question is that?" she growled. Night seemed surprised by Leaf's change. "Of course you kill it anyways!" All guards knew to fear Leaf. She was ruthless and merciless towards prisoners and always had some new technique to torture them. She even went as far as often snapping at her Tribemates. "Of course Leaf," muttered Night. Leaf settled down and gave him a nod. She pricked her ears to hear anything from the outside. "They should be here any minute now," she told them. Suddenly, spitting and hissing sounded from outside. All of the servants in the cave stopped workind hurried to their cave. Except small gray kit. Leaf narrowed her eyes and picked her way towards the kit. He didn't seem to notice her until now. When he saw her, he wanted to dart back to the prisoners' cave, but Leaf was way too quick and blocked his way. "You don't know the rules?" she snarled. The small gray tom backed away. "I-I'm sorry," he shrieked quietly, "I k-know the rules." Leaf narrowed her eyes. "Then you know you have to be punished." The kit pressed to the ground in fear. Leaf noticed pair of yellow eyes gleaming from the prisoners' cave. Of course - the kit's mother. She ignored her. Suddenly, a dark brown shape flashed next to her. Before she knew it, a dark brown tom with amber eyes stood by her. "Leaf!" he meowed like an excited kit. Leaf spun on him. "Oak! Don't you see I'm about to punish this idiot?" Oak was firstborn son of the Tribe healer. And also spoiled, rude, knows-it-all, annoying, and also very attractive for she-cats of his age. Which Leaf definetely wasn't. Oak licked his whiskers. "Can I do it instead of you? Pleeeeaaase?" he pleaded. Leaf rolled her eyes. If she'd been Oak's mother, he would've died seasons ago. However, his mother and sister were now in Tribe of Tall Trees and they weren't coming back any time soon. "Where is your mentor?" asked Leaf, annoyed. "Falcon is on the patrol that should bring new prisoners," Oak explained. "So can I?" Just when Leaf was about to say 'no', Flower rushed to them. "Leaf, Oak, they arrived!" Oak and Flower disappeared outside. Leaf glared at the gray kit. She then sighed. "Go, but remember, next time ypu won't be so lucky," she growled and padded outside. There was already a lot of rush outside, but once Leaf was in sight, everyone started to rush even more. Movement in the corner of her eye caught Leaf's attention. A small mottled brown tabby she-cat battled with Night, trying to escape. Leaf picked her way towards them. "Night!" she growled. The black tom turned on her. "Yes Leaf?" "Deal with the cat." "But-" "Do it." Night seemed hesitant. Let him prove loyality. Just as the she-cat attacked Night's shoulder, Leaf had enough. She leaped into the battle and savagely attacked the Clan cat, going after her throat. She lashed her claws next to it, but missed. The she-cat gave her kick to her right side. Leaf's heart started to race as she realized that she faced better fighter she thought. The she-cat charged at her again. This time, Leaf was ready and threw herself at the Clan cat, being close enough to her throat to make final blow. Instead, she pinned her down with unsheathed claws. There was still rebellious look in the she-cat's eyes, but she knew she was defeated. Leaf smirked. "Look - this will happen to anyone who tries to rebel!" With that, she ripped out the she-cats throat. The cat let out a gurgling wail. "Sparrowtail!" Leaf spun around to see a silver she-cat, charging towards the brown one, only to be stopped by guards. "Please!" she cried. "Sparrowtail is my sister, please let me go to her!" Leaf let out a disguisted sigh. "Fine," she growled. The silver she-cat ran past her over and collapsed next to her sister. Leaf sighed. Sentimentality. Weakness. As the silver she-cat stopped moaning, her and rest of her friends were taken into the cave. Without Sparrowtail, there were four cats in total. As Leaf watched them being taken to the prisoners' den, she noticed that the silver she-cat's belly was slightly swollen. As she was lost in her thoughts, Night padded from behind her. "Leaf?" he asked. Leaf turned on him. "Yes?" "Why did the brown she-cat attack me? And why did you kill her?" he asked in confusion. Leaf flexed her claws. "As I said," she meowed. "They are rebellious." Chapter 2 Leaf gave herself a good stretch. It was another day and more work. As she padded out of the den, she was greeted by her to-be, Lightning. Te black and white tom looked full of energy. "Can we go training?" he asked. Leaf shook her head. "Not now. We have to wait for prey-hunters to come." Prey-hunters went to both other Tribes every day to deliver prey. They went to Tribe of Tall Trees first and then here. Just as Leaf said, couple of skinny, agile cats were brought in the cave. Leaf went to greet them. She padded over to them as few of them went to fill in the fresh-kill pile and the rest chatted with others. She searched for a tortoiseshell and white fur, until she found it. "Petal!" she meowed. The prey-hunter looked up. "Hey Leaf!" she called and picked her way towards the guard. Petal and Leaf were friends since kithood, but after they became to-bes, they were separated. They, of course, both grew up in Tribe of Tall Trees, as the war started long before they were born. But both of Leaf's parents were from Tribe of Rushing Water. But both of her parents were dead now; her father died before she was born in a battle and her mother was killed by an eagle when Clan cats refused to help her. The thought made Leaf's blood boil. Petal's nudge snapped her back to reality. "Hey Leaf!" Leaf nodded. "Sorry. How are things in Tribe of Scaling Wind?" "Pretty good, actually. A lot of prey." Leaf nodded. "Then why didn't I see you in the last moon?" Petal sighed. "I had greencough, but I'm all good now." Small gray tom padded to the group of cats. Stoneteller. "I think that was enough. Wave, thanks for bringing the prey. See you soon." A gray tabby tom, Wave, nodded and padded out of the cave, followed by the rest of prey-hunters. Leaf told Petal last goodbye and went back to her duties. Soon it will be time to open prisoners' cave. Every evening, the cave was closed with a boulder. The boulder was easy to push away from outside, but not from inside. It was so prisoners won't escape. Leaf stood a fox-length away from the boulder and settled down. She gestured with her tail for Night and Dawn to push the boulder away. The two guards pushed the boulder away. Flower and Stroke quickly joined them at the entrance, blocking it from any cat that would try escaping. Lightning and Oak went to the fresh-kill pile and took three scrawny mice into their mouth. Lightning dropped the mice at the ground. "Can we?" asked Lightning. Leaf sighed, but nodded. The two to-bes took the mice and padded into prisoners' cave. They dropped the mice and padded back, looking at the cats inside. A few scrawny Clan cats took cfew cautious steps to the mice. A small gray kit from the day before took few steps. He quickly snatched one mouse, the plumpest one, and took it to his gray-brown mother and the silver she-cat from before. Next to them were sitting to to-be aged cats. One was brown tabby tom and second ginger she-cat. As the kit-mothers took half of the mouse, the two to-bes took the second half. The other two mice were divided between rest of the cats. Flower gazed into the darkness. She was looking at the small gray kit. Leaf twitched her tail. "You!" she called. Every cat froze. The Clan cats didn't dare to move. A few heartbeats passed as Leaf stared into the cave. "M-me...?" asked the small gray kit, frightened to death. Leaf nodded. "Come here," she growled. The gray kit was frozen in fear. His mother looked shocked and was also frozen in fear. As Leaf was about to step forward, the mother threw herself at her feet. "Please," she shrieked, "if you are going to kill him, please kill me instead." The desperatenion and love in her voice made Leaf flinch. "I'm not going to kill him," she promised coldly. The queen looked up and crawled back. The kit stepped towards Leaf, and althrough he tried to look brave, his dropped tail, flattened ears, trembling legs and fear in his eyes made it clear that he wasn't so confident. He stood in front of Leaf, looking at her. "Y-yes...?" he trembled. "What is your name?" asked Leaf. "S-Stonekit," he whimpered. Weird name. "Alright, Stonekit, would you like to join the Tribe," she gestured with her tail to the guards, "or stay here as prisoner and slave?" The kit stared at her. His mother burst into tears. "Stonekit," she cried, "you can join the Tribe. I won't be angry. You will be well-fed and recieve good training. I promise I won't be angry." "But mom!" squeaked Stonekit, "I wanna stay with you!" Tears rolled down his face as he turned back on Leaf. "I'm staying!" Leaf narrowed her eyes. "In that case," she growled, "come outside." She then turned on the other Clan cats. "And you too you bags of bones! Move!" she yowled. The cats slowly started to get up and Leaf walked out of the cave. Her gaze searched for one exact cat. And she finally found her. It was small dappled gray she-cat with blue eyes. She was always bit scared and everything, perfect target to Leaf. Leaf picked her way towards her. As the cat saw her, she flinched and it was easy to tell she was frightened to death. "You," Leaf snarled, "go get some bedding. Now." The gray she-cat shivered. "Shouldn't more cats go with me?" she asked, her voice something more than quiet shriek. Before you could say 'mouse', Leaf's claws slashed across the she-cat left cheek, giving her four big scratches. The she-cat shrieked in pain, backing away. "Yes, I'm on my way," she piped and quickly went to take some moss. Leaf watched her go with a smirk on her face. She didn't even realize Dark padding up to her from behind. "Ah those slaves," she smirked, studying claws on her right paw, "don't you just love the beat them up when they do something wrong?" Leaf snorted. "Yeah," she replied. Suddenly, a patrol of Robin, Falcon and Feathers darted into the cave. They were all panting. "Leaf! We saw a few Clan cats!" Robin yowled. Leaf narrowed her eyes. "Great. We can ambush them," she smirked. Robin's ears twitched. "How?" "We will give them bait," replied Leaf with a smug. "Flower, are you okay with being a bait?" Leaf asked. Flower gave her a quick nod. "Fine then, Night, Flower, Robin, Feathers, Dark and Lightning, come with me. The rest, stay here and guard the cave." Chapter 3